Bleach with a Twist: Agent of the Shinigami
by IceDragon5683
Summary: What would happen is our Ichigo was just a bit different? This is based on the first arc of bleach anime using the manga.
1. The Death and the Strawberry

**A/N Expect a surprise sometime this chapter**

"**blah" (non bold) is talking**

'**blah' (non bold) is thinking (if not already in fist person thought)**

Chapter 1: the Death and the Strawberry

_Ichigo POV_

It was a day like any other, a lost spirit asked me for help to be more at peace, I beat the crap (and scare the shit) out of the jerk faces that made the spirits "life" harder, and I come home only to be glomped by my … eccentric father. But there was something different about today.

Today a Shinigami came into my room.

At first I was in shock that some random girl came through the wall into my room saying "It is near…" all ominously, but then I just got pissed off that she ignored me. So I did what anyone in my family would do, I kicked her while yelling "'It is near' my ass, retard!" I originally thought she was a burgular and she meant the safe was nearby (which it wasn't), but then she asked "Y…you can see me? I mean to say , did you just kick…" I got more confused there. "What the heck are you talking about? Of course I can see…" And then Dad just **had** to come barging in "Ichigo! Why are you making such a ruckus on the second floor!" I just yelled "You be quiet! How can I not make a ruckus? I mean look at this guy! What the heck is with our security system?"

That's when things got weird.

My dad just looked at me with the 'are you insane?' face and said "What do you mean look? Look at what?"

"-Huh? I'm talking about this girl in a"

"It's no use. Ordinary people cannot see me. I am… a 'Shinigami'"

_Third POV_

Meanwhile, a horrible screech echoes through the streets of Karakura town

"…close… strong soul….. is close…."

A bleeding blond headed girl falls to the ground, completely devoured.

_Ichigo POV_

"… I see. So you're a Shinigami… and you came from a place called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. Ok… I'll believe you." "Yeah right, like I could believe that retard!" I was so pissed at this girl that I almost threw my table at her.

That surprised her. "You… can see ghosts but do not believe in the existence of a Shinigami?"

"Of course I don't, I've never seen a Shinigami and I don't believe in things I can't see. Since Dad was unable to see you I acknowledge that you're not human, but cut the Shinigami crap ok kid?"

I think that was when I pissed her off. "You have spewed nonsense… First Restraint! Obstruction!"

Suddenly, my arms came around me on their own accord. "Ow! What the heck did you do?"

"Fufu… You can't move! This is called Demon Form and it is an advanced incantation only Shinigami can use. I may look like this, but I have lived ten times longer than you have. And you dare call me a brat? Normally I would kill you, but Spiritual Law states that one cannot kill a human they have not be ordered to kill. I'll just have to live with just sealing your movements give thanks you little brat. And…"

That's when I got a bit scared. The girl freaking took out her sword and set up for a jab. "Wai-!" but the one she hit was the ghost behind me and with the hilt of her sword. "wha?"

"no… I… don't want to go to hell yet…!"

"Do not fear, the place you are headed to is not hell. It is Soul Society. Unlike hell…" a weird kanji showed up on the ghost's forehead. "It is a peaceful place" then the dude started to glow and a circle of light started to envelope him, and he just disappeared leaving only two black butterflies.

"Wh…what happened to that ghost?"

"I sent him to soul society, it is called Soul Burial. In your language I believe it is called 'going to heaven'. It is one of a Shinigami's duties. I guess I shouldn't ask if you finally believe me or not. I will now kindly explain with illustration so even a brat like you can understand so shut up and listen. In this world there are two types of spirits: one is called 'plus' and is the most common kind of spirit. You can say that the 'ghosts' you usually see are these." The picture she drew was a rabbit with a bunch of hearts around it with the word 'plus' under it and 'good sprit' under that with clouds surrounding it. "the other type is called 'hollows' and they attack the living and dead alike and devour their souls. You would call these 'evil spirits'" This time she drew a bear surrounded by electricity sparks and 'hollow' above 'bad spirit which is inside an explosion cloud. "do you have any questions so far?"

Only one question came to mind. "Can I start by asking why your drawings abnormally suck?" I regretted it when she took my pen to my face and started to draw on it. "Ahh! Hey! Just cause I can't move doesn't mean you can draw on me now!"

"I will continue with the explanation. We Shinigami have two duties: one is to guide 'plus' souls to Soul Society through the Soul Burial as you have just seen and the second is to extinguish 'hollows', this is my current mission."

While she was explaining I was getting her drawing off my face through rubbing the floor, then a thought came to mind "wait a minute. If you came here on your mission does that mean there's a hollow around here?"

"That would be the case."

"Are you stupid? Why are you loitering in a place like this? Hurry up and get rid of it!"

"Well….you see…. I don't know why but for some reason I can't feel its presence anymore."

Now I'm really confused. "wh…What the heck do you mean…" But then an inhuman screech stopped me, heck it scared me to the bone. '_Wha… What was that… just now….?' _The 'Shinigami' girl was off mumbling about some great power hindering her senses when I yelled at her. "Hey Shinigami!"

"What?" is she really asking what is wrong after that… that howl just shot threw the room?

"What do mean 'what'? Didn't you hear that huge voice just now!"

"Huge voice? When did…" Then she froze up, I guess she finally heard it. '_I heard it! This is… definitely the voice of a hollow! But it still sounds like an invisible filter is out there… Exactly what is this feeling? No, more than that—this kid— heard the voice before I, a Shinigami, did…?'_ I wonder why she's looking at me like _I'm _the one that's dangerous.

But a more important thought came up. "KYAAAAA!"

"That's Yuzu's voice!" The Shinigami was already running towards her. "Hey wait up, where are you going? Was that voice before a hollow's?"

"Yes! I'll get rid of it. You stay here!"

"Yeah right! The one's getting attacked are my family! Release this spell now!"

"What are you saying! Even if you come there's nothing you can do! You'd just increase the number of victims! Leave it to me and stay here quietly!" But for some reason, when she opened the door she froze up. '_Such spiritual force…! How could I have not noticed it until now…? What has happened to me?'_

"I…Ichi…You okay?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing

"Karin!" My younger sister couldn't even stand but she dragged herself upstairs just to make sure I was okay. What kind of older sibling was I?

"Good… It hasn't come here…It happened so suddenly… blood started pouring out of Daddy's back and he fell and Yuzu and I were attacked by something huge while we were in shock… and I thought I had to… warn you… I wonder what it was… I could see it a little… It looked like Dad and Yuzu couldn't though… Ichi… before it sees you… Hurry… get… away…" She fell unconscious then; it was also the same time I snapped.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious her soul is still…" I guess she noticed something was wrong. "Stop it! What are you doing? You can't release an incantation with a human's power!" I wasn't listening. Only yelling and using all of my power, physical and spiritual alike, to break her stupid restrain "If you force it, your soul will…!" I finally broke her stupid restraints. I don't know what she did after that, I only know that I ran for my bat and to my family and left her behind. _'—How-… to release demon form with human power…? I've never heard of such a ridiculous thing…!'_ "WAIT!" _'—What exactly is this kid—…!'_

'_Yuzu! Dad!'_ I could only hope they were alright or at least not dead as I ran towards to the kitchen. What I found was something I never laid eyes on before. The first things I saw was the counter torn apart, our table destroyed and my father on the ground bleeding; through the hole in our wall I saw a a giant monster with a white mask shapped like a fish's skull. Its body kind of reminded me of a frog or toad's except for the fact that it had a giant hole in his body. The only thought going through my head was '_This is… a Hollow…!' _Since that girl said it was an evil spirit I thought it would at least have a human body, but this… this thing is a monster! But what really got me was that I was shaking from fear. '_Damn! I'm not scared! I've seen countless ghosts! Even that thing is just a ghost!'_ And then I saw what was in its hand: my sister Yuzu. "YUZU!"

"…Ichigo…!"

I snapped. "AAAAAAhhh~!" As I was running I realized it was pretty dumb running right at that thing, but I was on adrenaline and I saw my sister in danger. I ran head first.

Problem was it was bigger and faster than me. The stupid monster threw a punch at me that sent me _literally _flying. Thankfully I used my bad as a shield. But my bat was gone now, and it was coming for a second shot. But before he hit me, the Shinigami came in and cut off his arm. Thankfully it was the one with Yuzu in it. "Yuzu!" It's a good thing I was able to move, or I wouldn't have been able to catch her before she hit the floor. "Yuzu! Are you ok? Hey! Come on Yuzu!"

"Don't lose focus child! None of your family members has had their souls eaten!"

I couldn't believe it. "None?"

"Yes, even your father lying there."

"Wait! I thought hollows attacked people to eat their souls, then why did it attack my family?"

"Hollows wander around in search of great spritiual power, for that arbitrary humans are sometimes attacked."

I was starting to connect the points, but I had to make sure. "…What do you mean?"

"…I have never seen or heard of a human who can see Shinigamis and defeat demon form on their own… or one with such high spiritual concentration. Most possibly, its target is you."

I hate it when I'm right. "…He came for me…? So all of this is my fault huh? The reason my dad is on the ground almost dead and my sisters are covered in blood… is me."

The hollow saw that the Shinigami's attention was on me. "Wait, I didn't mean…." She didn't get to finish her thought. The hollow swatted her away like a pesky bug.

As I looked at it, I didn't feel any fear this time. Only anger. "That's enough already!"

_Rukia POV_

Ugh… I can't believe I let my guard down like that. I could almost hear Onii-sama scolding me for my incompetence. But I have other things to worry about. Like the teenager looking right at the hollow saying the most ridiculous words I could hear. "hey… You want my soul right?" Of course he wants your soul! Do you not see that hollow licking its lips just by looking at you? "Then fight me face to face! No one has anything to do with this! Just TRY to killing me and taking my soul!"

I could only think of one action. "Fool!" I knew I couldn't make a good enough hit on the hollow in time to actually save the kid, only one thing left to do. As the hollow came in for his prize, using my sword as a meager shield I put myself before the hollow.

"Shinigami!"

Damn. It hurts a lot. Stupid hollow actually bit into me. But I should make sure the kid knows why. "You… idiot… I already told you that you were powerless against it…! Or did you think that he'll leave once he has your soul? Either way you're a fool."

I guess my lecture worked, if the look of guilt on the kid's face is anything to go by. "…I'm sorry… I just…"

"I'd like to say 'don't worry about it', but now I'm unable to fight the hollow… Now we can only wait to become its food…"

'_It's all my fault! Everyone will die because of me!' _From the clenched fist I can tell this kid would be willing to do anything to save these people.

Might as well try, not like we have any options. "Do you want to save your family?"

"Is there a way? A way to help them? Please tell me!"

"There is a way… to be more exact there's only _ONE_ way…" I'm probably going to be killed if I do this, but innocent lives are at stake. I lifted my zanpakuto "you must become a Shinigami…"

_Ichigo POV_

"wha?" I really think she's gone bonkers now. "What are you saying? How can I…"

"You can! Pierce the middle of your chest with this zanpakuto and I'll give you half my Shinigami power. That way, you'll temporarily be a Shinigami and be able to fight the hollow on equal terms."

"Is it really ok to do something like this?"

"I don't know, I made this plan from your high spiritual power. The chance of success isn't high, if it fails… you die. However, there isn't another way! There is no time to deliberate."

I was really scared. I mean I could die if this doesn't work. "Ichigo…" Yuzu! "Where are you… Ichigo?" Yuzu… are you having a scary dream? "Don't come… dangerous… get away… Ichigo…" '_Dammit… Why are they worrying about me when they could die any minute? It makes me whose being scared for myself—look stupid'. _I knew what I had to do… I looked at the Shinigami with what I hope is a confident smile "Give me the sword, Shinigami. Let's give your idea a try!"

She's smiling with pride, I guess I got some respect from her. "It's not 'Shinigami' its 'Kuchiki Rukia'"

So I finally got her name. "I see… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Let's hope this isn't a final greeting for us."

The hollow seems to have thought it gave us enough time to talk. "The hollows coming… If we don't hurry…"

I grabbed her sword as firmly as I could without cutting myself. "Let's do this."

"Yes…"

The hollow started charging. But that was all I noticed, after that my focus was on the sword going through my body and the pain of the impact.

_3rd POV_

There was a blinding light surrounding Ichigo and Rukia. The hollow, surprised, hesitated and payed for it dearly. The next thing that happened was the hollows other arm was sliced right off its body. When the hollow turned to see its offender, it sees its prey in Shinigami uniform with the largest zanpakuto it has ever laid eyes on.

_Rukia POV_

"How… It was only supposed to be half… but all my power was taken." And this feeling… that time… I can't feel its presence anymore… How could I have noticed until now! The great power hindering my senses was that kid! The room was filled with the spiritual force poured out of her, it completely confused my senses!

I've never seen a human that could see Shinigami, nor one that could break Demon form. I have never seen a zanpakuto, which changes form in response to the individual Shinigami's spiritual power, become so large!

The hollows leg was next to come off by that gigantic sword that could easily be the larger than the user.

"Realize the mistake of messing with my family… Fish Face!"

Who is this kid…? The hollow's mask was finally taken and the hollow's spirit left the world.

_Ichigo POV_

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 15 years old. I have pale orange hair, and chocolate brown eyes. And I'm a female high school student/ Shinigami.

This is my story.

**How do you like it? So what do you think of a GIRL Ichigo? The first chapter may seem almost exactly like the manga but don't worry. Some changes will be made once we go further in the story. And yes I am following the manga so this… could go on for a while…. But if you like Bleach long enough to read the whole manga (or what's offered at the moment) then this should be a fun read. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND YOU CAN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TOO! I'll even bring both Ichigos into my Authors Note like some authors do! Or any other character you want. (If it makes sense at least)**


	2. Starter

**A/N Thank you for those who subscribed to my story! I'm sorry I couldn't upload sooner! I had finals and SAT! Oh! I plan to start a new story that is kinda sorta similar to this so please check it out!**

"**blah" (non bold) is talking**

'**blah' (non bold) is thinking (if not already in fist person thought)**

"_**blah"**_** (non bold) is dream/flashback**

Chapter 2: Starter

Ichigo POV

_I was still in my new Shinigami uniform when I heard my name being called. _

"_Ow… What's going on… Ichigo…" It was my dad, his coat was ripped up and he was bleeding all over. _

"_It hurts… sister…" Yuzu… she was in the same state as dad. _

"_If you became a Shinigami… weren't you going to protect us?" dad yelled as if I failed. _

"_OWWWW' Yuzu was even crying… _

_I don't understand… I defeated the hollow thing didn't I? I turned to the Rukia. _

"_Sorry. It was too late." She looked as if she really couldn't care less._

"_What? -" I couldn't hear what I was saying cause something was louder. _

"GOOOOODDD MOOOORRRNING!" my dad started yelling as he was about to do his usual kick to wake me up "IIIIICHIIIIGOOOOO"

Shame for him, I woke up in time to beat him up for trying. "You bastard. You got a lot of guts attacking your daughter while she sleeps."

"GUAA… not… bad… my daughter…" he had a bit of a hard time talking with my hand over his mouth. "I… have nothing… left… to teach you…" That's when I noticed something.

"Hey… what happened to your injuries?"

Dad just looked at me like I was crazy. "Injuries? What injuries? When did I get hurt?"

And I thought things were weird in this family before… "What?"

Dad took me outside and I was introduced (or reintroduced) to the gaping hole in our house… "But it sure is a miracle! For a truck to crash into the house and for nobody to be injured!"

I'll say. "What's more miraculous is that none of us even woke up…"

"Oh! Sister, breakfast is ready!" Yuzu would just ignore the hole and announce that.

"Yeah, some miracle. Because of that the criminal got away. Jeez, what's with this family?" I wish I could answer that Karin.

But more importantly… what's going on? Everyone's injuries are healed… and they think the damage was an accident. Is this Shinigami style damage control? Then I thought of Rukia, did she go back to the soul society place?

3rd POV

Over at Karakura High a girl with long orange hair yawns with a spaced out look on her face.

"Hey! Your mouth is wide open! You're too young to be zoning out like that!" A girl with short somewhat spiked hair stated in almost a lecturing tone.

"Tatsuki-chan."

"Ichigo sure is late." Tatsuki stated almost randomly, but she knew what her best friend was thinking anyway.

"Huh?" The statement had caught the girl by surprise. Her best friend normally doesn't talk about the other tomboy of their school.

"You were worried about Ichigo, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!" the orange head was almost embarrassed by the thought.

Tatsuki honestly couldn't understand why. "Hey Orihime, why are you so interested in her? She's cold, a brat, has a weird hair color and an even shorter temper than me."

"She's funny!" Orihime replied with a big smile on her face.

Now Tatsuki was really confused. "Huh?"

"I just imagine her indifferent face of hers and…" In her mind Ichigo's face would have bizarre additions and suddenly turn into the face of a famous movie star…. "Pfft! It's the best!" Orihime could not contain her laughter anymore.

"…Really…?" Tatsuki decided to just leave it, sometimes her best friend was just weird.

"She might not come today. Ichigo, that is." A boy with black hair that sticks out at the ends stated.

"What do you mean? Oh yeah, you always come to school with Ichigo…"

"Yup. I went by there this morning and there was a huge hole in the side of his house. Her dad said a truck crashed into it last night." Kojima stated it so casually as if it were an everyday occurance.

"A TRUCK! IS SHE INJURED? OR EVEN… DEA-!" Tatsuki never got to finish her sentence since a school bag hit her on the head lightly.

"I'm not dead." Ichigo stated calmly. "Sorry to disappoint, but no one was injured."

"Kurosaki-san!" Orihime was excited after seeing him. "goo… goo… GOOD MORNING!"

"y-Yeah. You're happy as always Inoue."

"So you came? I thought you were helping with repairs…"

"I still need to come to school. What's 3rd?"

"Social Studies."

"Ochi-san eh? Good, he won't bother me much about it."

But as Ichigo was about to sit in her seat… "You're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" an unknown yet somewhat familiar voice stated.

Ichigo POV

When I turned to see who it was I saw her. The Shinigami. In school uniform. "Nice to meet you!" She makes it sound like we never met…

"Oh, this is Kuchiki-san. She transferred today. It's a weird time, but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly." Mizuiro filled me in on 'why' she was here. But I was pretty sure her family has nothing to do with it.

"Y-You… why?" I couldn't even think properly. Talk about speak of the devil.

Poor Mizuiro… "What's wrong?" Of course he wouldn't know why I know her.

"Kurosaki-san, I don't have my textbooks yet. May I look at yours?" I ignored her question for the message on her hand: 'Say something and I'll kill you'

What the hell? What is she up to?

"Leading me to such a solitary place, what dost thou intend of me?"

… Why is she talking so weird? "Stop talking like that. It's weird."

"Weird? How rude, its pretty good for someone who learned in one day."

"Fine. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

She looked confused. Does she really think there's nothing to explain….?

"Isn't your job over? Why are you in my class? And why aren't you back at that Soul Society place you spoke of?"

"Only Shinigami can return to the Soul Society. Right now, I can't."

Now I'm confused. "Why?"

"Because, I lost my powers."

… What? "But I'm not a Shinigami either. Where'd your powers go to?"

"Inside you. Your soul became that of a Shinigami. Last night you almost stole all of my powers."

… huh…?

"I only have a few of my abilities. I'm even forced to use this artificial body"

Wait, what? "Did you just say artificial?"

"The other body of Shinigami, it is to be used in emergencies. A weakened Shinigami would enter it and wait for their powers to be restored."

"So, that's this body… so it's basically your human form?"

"Yes, weakened Shinigami are targets for Hollows, so we pretend to be humans." Well that does make sense, and it also explains why everyone can see her this time.

"So, what does a weakened Shinigami want with me?" I'll probably regret asking this question, but I'd rather not be in the dark.

"Until my powers return, I want you to take over my responsibilities."

"Hah?" I really should shut up sometimes…

"Well, you're the one with Shinigami powers now. I'll assist you. And you have no right to refuse, since you were…"

I didn't let her finish that sentence "I refuse." I was tempted to even use my arms to show an 'x'.

"…" Wow, I actually made her speechless. "what?"

"I said I refuse. I have no intension of fighting those monsters again."

"Wait! But you…!"

I interrupted her again. I really should stop being so rude. "Yesterday… I was only able to fight… because my family was in danger. Unfortunately, I'm not so nice as to fight those things for total strangers. Sorry to disappoint."

"I see…" did I just feel a dark aura coming from her? "Then I have no choice!" She put on this red glove with a skull on fire on the back.

"What the…?" The damn girl hit me and I felt myself split apart. "What! My soul separated from my body."

"Hey. Follow me."

20 min later at park

"….hey…." now I'm getting impatient.

"Wait, it will be here soon."

"What soon? We've been here for nearly 20 min…"

"Does a spirit come here often?" That's a bizarre question to ask right now.

"Yeah, a 5-year-old kid, he comes here around 12"

"Your friend?"

"Not even, I've only seen him three maybe four times. I've never even spoke to him. What about it…?"

Why the heck did she take out a cell phone at this moment? It had a bunch of information on it. "What's this?"

"An order from the Soul Society. It means, within 15min of 12, 20-meter vicinity of Yumizawa children's park… a hollow will appear. Most likely that child will be attacked."

What?

"UWAAAAAA!" that scream sounds so desperate, like if no one hears… he's dead.

Then I see the kid. He's being chased by a hollow. Only this time it looks more like a spider. But more importantly, he's terrified. I was about to go and save him when she stopped me. "Wait!" Why should I? "You're going to help him? Isn't he a stranger?"

"So what? How can I not help him when he's right in front of me?"

"Whether it happens in front of you or far away, it doesn't change the fact that he's being attacked."

Now I get what she means. "Oww!" he tripped, the hollow will catch him in no time!

"DON'T HELP HIM! Even if you save him now, nothing will matter unless you become a Shinigami! You want to save him because he's in front of you? Don't be naïve. A Shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You can't just conveniently save those you can see, those you can reach. Don't you dare save him with such half-heartedness! If you want to save him now, then accept that you have to save them all. To go anywhere, to do anything, to risk even your life to save them, make that commitment!"

… Give your life… Like she did for me?

"Who are you?" So hollows can talk? Oh well, it didn't matter, I just cut off one of his legs.

"Ichigo… have you accepted?" poor kid, thinks I'm some great savior.

"Shut the fuck up." I ended up stabbing my sword to the ground WAY too close to his arm. "I saved him because I wanted to, is there something wrong with that?"

"Wha…?"

"Are you any different! You sacrificed your life to save me yesterday! When you did, were you thinking of something as complicated as 'this is my Shinigami duty'?" Guess I caught her off guard with that. "That's not what sacrificing your life means! At the very least…." The hollow was coming back up and was about to attack me. Too bad it just ran right into my sword mask first. "I'm different! I don't accept any commitment… if things get bad I might run away… since I'm not good enough a person to give up my life for strangers…. But, I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back her depts. I'll help you with this Shinigami thing."

Finally a real smile on her face, not like those fake ones for my classmates. "Yeah… thanks…"

**I hope you like this! And if you have any suggestions on what to do with the rest of the characters like if their genders should change or something like that I'd appretiate it! OH! And I'm trying to put just a tad (maybe more) bit of romance into it so some suggestions would be welcomed! And I'm fine with all kinds! (that includes yaoi/yuri) but I might veto some if I just can't see it happening. Thank you for your suppor!**


	3. Head Hitting

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was obsessed with writing other fanfics and school was pretty hard. Anyway, let's get on with this story!**

"**blah"talking**

'**blah' thinking**

_**Blah**_** dream/flashback**

**:blah: setting/time**

Chapter 3: Head Hitting**  
**

:Kurokawa late at night:

Orihime Inou was walking down the street with her groceries singing "Raa is Raa from Ramen. Shi is Shinigawa Sushi's Shi. Now let's sing…" when she looked over to see a car rushing towards her

:Park the next day:

"…I know sister…everything is hidden in this box…? In this jade box passed down from our mother… Give me the box Sister Marianne! Now!" Rukia said as she was reading a horror comic "No! We mustn't open the box! Francois! No…!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled at her bizarre teacher.

"Kyaa! Y-y-you fool! Don't surprise me! I'm… studying modern speech!"

"Studying modern speech?" Ichigo asked as she raised an eyebrow "You're making me train while you relax and read a horror manga?"

"Hm? You're done with the training?"

"Hitting 100 pepper-filled balls right? Yeah, I'm done. What kind of training is this anyway?"

"No! The pepper-filled balls were only the bad ones!"

"Bad ones?" Ichigo asked with a surprised tone

There was an awkard silence. "…You…didn't just hit them all did you?"

"Yeah."

"How many times do I have to tell you to only hit the ones that had a picture of a head on them! What do you think this training is for!"

"I don't know! You never told me! Plus, how the hell am I supposed to tell the difference with you terrible drawing?" As proof she showed the two different balls and the only difference between the two was that one had a face while the other had a lifeline.

"Listen! A hollow's weakness is its head! If you slice its head you can defeat it in one blow! This training is so you can slice the head in any given situation."

"Why do I have to do that? I've been doing fine so far…"

"Have you once defeated a hollow in one blow? Sneaking up on a hollow and defeating it in one hit is the basics of defeating them! It's a miracle that you have remained unscathed so far, from the way you've been fighting them!"

"Attacking from behind? I don't think I could bring myself to do something like that…"

"Save that kind of thinking for humans. Your opponents are hollows! The same rules do not apply! If you keep that naïve thought, you'll die!"

Ichigo was silent for a while "…But that's…"

She didn't complete her thought since Orihime decided to yell "Hello, Kurosaki-san!" surprising both Ichigo and Rukia

"I-Inoue, w-what are you doing here?"

"Eh heh heh Just doing a little shopping for dinner. I bought onions and butter and bananas and gelatin!"

'What is she planning to make…?' Ichigo couldn't help but think as Orihime explained what she bought.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki-san?"

"Me? I'm… uh…" Ichigo struggled to find an answer 'I can't tell her I'm training…'

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime yelled as she noticed Rukia behind Ichigo

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked with a blank face

"Idiot… that's Inoue! She's in our class!" Ichigo whispered so Orihime couldn't hear

"Class?" Rukia got serious "Oh Inoue-san. Honored to make your acquaintance." She said in her most polite tone while doing a courtesy

'I see… so in front of my classmates, she intends to play the character.'

"eh… yes, pleased to make your…?"

'She's playing along with it?' Ichigo then noticed the bandage on Orihime's arm. "What happened to your arm? You fall down?"

"Oh this? No! I was hit!"

"Hi-hit? By a car!"

"Last night I went out shopping to get something to drink and BAM! I've been getting hit a lot lately."

"You shouldn't be laughing! That's a serious accident! You should be upset at them!"

"Well… it's not like they tried to hit me…"

"You get hurt often Inoue-san?" Rukia asked

"More than often! It's almost every day!" Ichigo answered the question for Orihime

"I zone out a lot…so…" Orihime said as she scratched her head

"You shouldn't act as if it's an unavoidable event." Ichigo scolded her

'Oh, she's just an airhead…' Rukia was worried her accidents had to do with hollows or spirits, her worries relaxed once she learned the main reason.

Until she saw the wound on Orihime's leg "…That mark on your leg… Can I see it?"

"Oh this? Sure, go ahead. I got this last night too. So I think it must have been from when I got him by the car."

As Rukia was examining the wound her face became serious again. "Kuchiki-san? What's with the scary face?"

"Huh? Oh no. I was just thinking… it looks painful…"

"Wow, you're right! My leg hurts much more than my arm!"

"What! Have you gone numb from pain! Go to the doctor Inoue!"

Orihime ignored Ichigo's advice to look at her watch "Oh! It's this late!" Orihime started to rush off

"In a rush?"

"Yeah! Laugh hour is almost on!"

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow Inoue!" Ichigo yelled back at her. As Orihime walked away "Hah… looking at her wears me out, since I can't stop worrying."

"…That Inoue girl…" Rukia finally spoke after looking at Orihime's wound

"Hm?" Ichigo looked over to her

"Are you close?"

"Hm… I guess so. She's best friends with a friend of mine."

"Any family?"

Ichigo thought a bit. "One, she had a much older brother."

"Had?"

"Yeah, he died three years ago. I was the one who opened the door, so I remember it well. It was as I was going to leave for school. The clinic wasn't open yet I heard the bell ring. A girl was there with her brother on her back. It was a car accident. Blood was everywhere. There was nothing we could do with our equipment. He died before an ambulance could take him to a big hospital. I only recently learned that the girl was her. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Let's go home too."

"Ok…" A thought came to Ichigo's mind. "Hey, where do you go to all the time, I mean you don't have anywhere to live here."

"Are you interested in my personal life?" Rukia asked as she looked to Ichigo

"No, not really."

"Then don't ask."

:Kurosaki Household After Dinner:

"Sister~!" Yuzu called "Have you seen my dress?" Yuzu asked as she opened the door to Ichigo's room

"You shouldn't open without knocking." Ichigo scolded her sister from behind her, after returning from taking a shower.

"Oh! You were downstairs. Ah! You took bath already! I wanted to go in too!"

"Yuzu, you should start taking a bath on your own by now. You _are_ in 5th grade now."

"Sister, you've gotten colder since you entered high school." Yuzu said as she pouted

"No I have not. And I haven't seen your dress." Ichigo said as she was about to enter her room

"What? I'm also missing a pair of pajamas!"

"I don't know about that either. Why do you think I know the answer to everything?"

Rukia was in a dark and somewhat cramped room that was filled with blankets that she used for a bed, pillow and footrest. A beeping was heard from her pajamas. 'An order… This place is…' She realized how urgent the situation was.

Ichigo was in her room when she heard a muffled beeping "What's this at this hour? Are Yuzu or Karin playing video games?" When it stopped Ichigo ignored the situation.

That is, until Rukia came out of her closet. "Ichigo!"

"What the? Since when were you here! Hey, aren't those Yuzu's clothes?"

"Forget about that! We've got an order!"

"An order? Where's the hollow appearing?"

"The time and place are …now!" Rukia put on her glove "And Here!" A hollow's hand came out from Ichigo's bed.

"Wha?" Ichigo looked at the hand as it was followed by the whole body.

"Aim for the head!" Rukia yelled

"I know!" She sliced a portion of the mask

'Not deep enough!' Rukia thought, knowing she'll have to answer some questions.

The hollow howled in pain and Ichigo's saw what was behind the mask and couldn't believe her eyes.

"He got away! We're going after him!" Rukia started to run

"Wait!" Ichigo looked to Rukia "What's going on? That was… Inoue's big brother!"

Rukia knew she would have to tell the whole story now. "I told you that sneaking up from behind and killing a hollow in one hit was the basics against a hollow attack… that's to protect from being damaged. But, there's also one more reason: to kill them in one hit, and avoid seeing the hollow's identity!"

"Because all hollows are the souls of formerly normal humans!"


	4. Why do you eat it

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for following Ichigo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Chapter 4: Why do you eat It

* * *

Ichigo tried to swallow what Rukia just told her "Wh…What do you mean normal humans. You never told me this." She asked with a dangerous glare "Aren't they monsters and meant to defeated?"

"Yes! They _are_ monsters now and _must_ be defeated!" Rukia yelled

"What have I been killing up till now?" Ichigo had to know

"We don't have time to discuss that! That girl will die." Rukia yelled

* * *

Orihime and Tatsuki were talking and eating some snacks when a muffled inhuman roar echoed through Orihime's room. "Wha?" Orihime started

"What was that sound?" Tatsuki questioned when Orihime's teddy bear fell to the ground.

"Ah! Enraku fell down! Are you ok Enraku!" Orihime exclaimed

Tatsuki sighed with relief "Oh just a stuffed animal." Then she did a take-back "What's an 'Enraku'?"

Orihime overlooked her bear only to discover a large gash on its face "Why is he ripped?"

"Wow…" Tatsuki observed "Maybe the fabric just wore out."

"No way…" Orihime was near tears now, when she noticed her bear was wet. When she examined her hand she saw a deep red liquid "What's this…? Looks like blood." Orihime suddenly felt as if her giant hand went right through her chest.

Orihime fell to the ground with a blank look on her face "Orihime! What's wrong?" Tatsuki exclaimed

* * *

"Hollows attack their families?" Ichigo yelled as she carried Rukia to Orihime's home

"Yes!" Rukia answered

"Why? Don't hollows eat souls when they're hungry? I thought they were indiscriminant!" Ichigo yelled back

Rukia's expression darkened when she stated "The hollows that indiscriminately attack humans and other spirits are…the ones that have already eaten their families." Ichigo almost said something but Rukia interrupted "And one more thing…Hollows don't eat souls because they are hungry, they eat souls to ease their pain and suffering." Ichigo gave her a look that basically screamed 'start talking'. "A hollow is a 'fallen soul': souls that weren't brought to the soul society by a Shinigami, souls that escaped, souls that weren't protected from hollows, souls that degenerates, loses its heart and become hollows, and…a souls that becomes a hollow to fill its empty heart… they all seek out the ones they loved most in their life." Rukia explained "You often hear stories about a husband dying and then the wife dying a few years afterwards, right? That's because the husband became a hollow and ate the wife's soul."

Ichigo continued going, digesting what Rukia just told her.

Rukia paused once more before recapping on their current predicament "Today, when we saw Inoue, she had a large mark on her leg, right? That was a hollow bite mark." Ichigo looked back at her in shock, but refrained from saying anything. "That's why I asked you 'does she have family?'. You replied 'she had one much older brother', if you're right that this much older brother is her only family then there's no doubt... Inoue will be the one to be attacked!"

* * *

Tatsuki was suddenly sent to the wall with a bloody wound on her shoulder. She looked at it and yelled "What is this? Why is blood…?"She didn't get to finish when a large weight was forced on her and she was sent to the ground.

Tatsuki couldn't see the hollow, but Orihime could. She was off to the side, or at least her spirit was. There was a chain connecting her soul to her body. 'What? What's going on? What is this big ghost thing?' she then looked over to her fallen body 'My body…is over there. What's happened to me? Did I die? My head is spinning…' Orihime finally noticed the chain on her chest 'What's this chain? It really… hurts. I… want to break it.'

The hollow took his hand and started to choke Tatsuki, who still couldn't see him. "Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime exclaimed 'Why am I just sitting here… I have to help her!' Orihime thought as she ran to the hollows arm and pushed it out of the way. Tatsuki immediately started to gasp desperately. "Are you alright Tatsuki-chan? Hurry and run away!" But Tatsuki simply continued to pant helplessly. "Tatsuki-chan! What's wrong? Can't you hear me?"

"It's useless… Orihime…" the hollow's voice echoed. Orihime slowly looked at the hollow with fear in her eyes "She can neither hear us nor see us."

"Why… do you know my name?" Orihime asked, confusion and fear melting together

The hollow paused before asking "You even forgot my voice? HOW SAD, ORIHIME!" he yelled as he brought his hand down to kill Orihime

It never reached her. Ichigo and her giant sword were blocking the hollow's hand. Orihime was in shock "Kurosaki-san?"

The hollow was confused "You interfere?"

Ichigo smirked "Sorry, but that's my job. If you want to kill Inoue… you better kill me first.


	5. Don't say to your Sister

**Hi everyone! I sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOO long! I'm so sorry! T.T**

Chapter 5: Don't say to Your Sister

* * *

Ichigo and the hollow were at a standstill, 'He's… not attacking.' Ichigo observed, 'Did the sword wound scare him off?' she sure did hope so. Ichigo allowed her gaze to fall on Tatsuki's injured form, 'Tatsuki… she was just hanging out here and became a victim…' Ichigo was beginning to be filled with the spirit of vengeance. As Ichigo was glancing around the room, she noticed a third form on the ground. 'Hm? Someone's on the ground over there… who is it?' Ichigo suddenly recognized the form as Orihime's. Ichigo's eyes widened as she thought, 'Inoue?' Ichigo quickly turned around thinking, 'It can't be! Inoue's behind me!'

But when she did, Orihime exclaimed, "Oh. I thought so! It's Kurosaki-san!" Ichigo couldn't believe her ears

"_Why do you hide yourself while walking?" Rukia inquired as Ichigo was hiding behind telephone poles_

_Ichigo looked at Rukia incredulously, "Why? Isn't it obvious? What if someone saw me?"_

_Rukia simply shook her head, "You think an average person can see a Shinigami? A Shinigami is a spiritual body! It can only be seen by other spirits!"_

Ichigo stared at Orihime, "Why… can you see me…?" she whispered

Orihime was confused now too, "Eh? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The hollow mocked behind Ichigo, "It's because that's her soul! Too bad for you. Orihime is ALREADY DEAD!"

Ichigo swung her sword in fury, but the Hollow's tail got in the way. Ichigo looked closer at the tail and realized, 'Scales! My blade can't cut through them…'

* * *

A blast was formed above Rukia as Ichigo as sent out of Orihime's home with a bleeding forehead. "Damn…" she cursed

"What's wrong?" the hollow called, "For a girl spouting off big words… your movements sure are slow." The hollow began to open its mouth, as it asked, "Is it that much of a shock to see that Orihime's soul has been removed from her body HUH, ICHIGO KUROSAKI?" Some kind of liquid shot out of the hollow's mouth and landed right on Ichigo's sword hand.

Ichigo's hand began to burn from the liquid, "Uaa!" she cried as she released her sword. Realizing too late that the hollow was attacking. The hollow's tail slammed down on Ichigo's form and forced her to land on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she ran to the fallen orange-head

* * *

Orihime was shocked, "K…. Kurosaki-san!" she cried, but the hollow's hand grabbed her and prevented her from moving "Let me go! Kurosaki-san is…" she cried. Out of desperation, Orihime began to even bite the hollow's hand

"Orihime…" the hollow called, "Have you really… forgotten about me?" the hollow brought its other hand up and raised it's bangs as he cried, "It's me, Orihime!"

Orihime's eyes widened in recognition, "B… big brother?"

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, "Wake up, Ichigo!"

Ichigo managed to wake up from Rukia's yelling, "What happened?" Rukia inquired, clearly upset that Ichigo was so easily defeated

"Nothing. This is just different from before. It's affecting me." Ichigo replied

Rukia's expression darkened, "I see… Well then, that's fine, but… don't forget. If you lose, he will eat Inoue's soul!" her words practically echoing in Ichigo's mind

* * *

"Is…is that really you, big brother?" Orihime asked, still very shell shocked

"Yes it is, Orihime." The hollow sighed in relief, "So, you haven't forgo-"

But he was interrupted when Orihime cried, "Why? Why would you do horrible things to Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-san?"

"Why?" The hollow repeated, "Isn't it obvious? Those two… tried to tear you and I apart!"

Orihime was truly confused, "Wha…?"

"After I died, you would pray for me everyday." The hollow explained, "It made me so…happy. I had died but… I felt that everything would be all right just from your prayers. But a year or so after that you became friends with that girl. Since then… I watched on as the days you prayed for me diminished!" Orihime's eyes widened in realization, "Then you entered high school… and Ichigo Kurosaki appeared. You finally… stopped praying for me all together! Before you'd leave and when you'd come home, all you would talk about to me were those two! It was painful… Seeing myself disappear more and more each day from you heart."

"No!" Orihime cried, "That's not true, brother! I just…"

But Orihime couldn't finish, "I was sad! All alone… so lonely… So many times I just wanted… to kill…" her brother when on

Then, Ichigo appeared from the large hole the hollow created. The hollow simply used his tail to hold Ichigo into place. "Kurosaki-san!" Orihime cried

"Now… let's go, Orihime. Together with me… let's live together, like we used to." Her brother cooed

"Why?" Orihime gasped, "If you were sad, you should have said so… Why did you… hurt Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-san like this… My brother… wasn't a person who did things like this!" she cried

The hollow suddenly grabbed her tightly, surprising both Orihime and Ichigo at his sudden change. "_I'll kill you! _Who do you thing turned me into this?" he yelled, tightening his grip even more on Orihime. "It was you, Orihime!" Orihime was having trouble breathing and her brother wouldn't stop saying he would kill her.

The echo of a sword swinging was heard. The hollow's hands were suddenly disconnected from the rest of him. Ichigo, in her fury, also cut the hollow's tail to bits. "Do you know… why the elder sibling is born first?" she gritted out, "It's to protect… the little brothers and sisters that come after them! A brother telling his sister 'I'll kill you'… You _never_ _ever_ say something like that!" she yelled

The hollow wailed at the loss of his hands and tail. "Why? Why do you interfere, Ichigo Kurosaki?"


	6. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
